Szkolna wycieczka
Na szkolnej wycieczce z Dundersztycem, Heinza ugryzł wilkołak przez co on sam się w go zmienił. Fineasz i Ferb muszą poszukać kwiatka - Nosełakoka - by ocalić nauczyciela. Tymczasem Izabela z Bufordem i z Baljeet'em próbuje zdobyć odznakę łowcy wilków. Bohaterowie *Heinz Dundersztyc/Dunderwilk *Buford Van Stomm *Fineasz Flynn *Baljeet Tjinder *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Summer Outside *Kaja Depther *Stanley Twitter *Irving Du Bois Odcinek (W szkole; trwa godzina wychowawcza) Dundersztyc: Jutro jedziemy na wycieczkę! Buford: Co?! Już jutro? Fineasz: Gdzie jedziemy? Dundersztyc: Do lasu. Baljeet: I co my będziemy tam robić? Zbierać grzyby czy komary? Dundersztyc: Nie idziemy na żadne grzybobranie tylko, żeby pobyć trochę na łonie natury. Ferb: Nie lepiej pojechać w góry albo na jakieś jezioro? Dundersztyc: Jezioro będzie koło lasu. Izabela: To w końcu jedziemy do lasu czy na jezioro? Dundersztyc: Do lasu, który znajduje się niedaleko jeziora. Jutro zobaczycie co będziemy robić. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Szkolna wycieczka (Gdzieś; jedzie autobus) (Piosenka Jedziemy na wycieczkę) Dundersztyc: Jedziemy na wycieczkę! Tra la la la Jedziemy na wycieczkę! Tra la la la Jedziemy dłuż tej ulicy by pobyć trochę w tej okolicy Do lasku jedziemy I go pewnie podpalimy A raczej nie powinniśmy tego zrobić Jedziemy na... Buford: Przestań w końcu fałszować, bo się skupić nie można! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Ja nie fałszuję tylko śpiewam, prawda Summer? Summer: Dlaczego pan się do mnie zwraca? Dundersztyc: Bo ty mówisz zwykle prawdę. Summer: Nie chciałabym pana urazić, ale Buford ma rację. Pan fałszuje. (Później; klasa wychodzi z autobusu) Fineasz: I co będziemy robić? Dundersztyc: No... odpoczywamy na łonie natury. Buford: Co? Nuda. To ja wracam do autobusu. Nie ma co tutaj robić. Jakaś osoba z klasy: Tak, ja też. Jakaś osoba z klasy 2: Nie ma co tu robić. Dundersztyc: Ej, no! Właśnie jest co robić. Pójdę do lasu i coś wam przyniosę. (Później) Buford: No i gdzie go wcięło? Baljeet: Miał coś przynieść, a nie ma go już długo. Summer: Może pójdziemy go poszukać? Kaja: Nie bój się. Na pewno zaraz przyjdzie. (Dundersztyc przychodzi) Dundersztyc: Dobra, dobra już jestem! Kaja: Widzisz? Już przyszedł. Stanley: Co pana tak długo nie było? Summer: I co ma pan na szyi? Dundersztyc: Chciałem coś upolować i wam coś przynieść, ale się nie udało. A tak poza tym, wilkołak mnie ugryzł. Buford: A co jeśli pan nim będzie? Dundersztyc: Nie, nie będę żadnym wilkołakiem. Teraz upieczmy pianki przy ognisku. Summer: Jest dzień. Dundersztyc: W dzień też możemy. (Dundersztyc zaczyna się drapać przy uchu za pomocą nogi) Dundersztyc: Kurde, coś mnie bardzo swędzi. (Dundersztycowi zaczynają rosnąć włosy na ciele, ręce itd.) Kaja: Pan na pewno nie zmienia się w wilka? Dundersztyc: Nie. A skąd takie przypuszczenie? (Dundersztyc zmienia się w wilkołaka) Dunderwilk: Auuuuuu! Kaja: Dlatego, że pan już nim jest. (Dunderwilk ucieka do lasu) Fineasz: Musimy go uleczyć. Buford: Po co? Nie lepiej go tu zostawić, a my wrócimy do miasta? Summer: Fineasz ma rację. Musimy pana Dundersztyca wyleczyć. Buford: A niby jak chcesz to zrobić? Summer: Poczekaj. (wchodzi do autobusu i przychodzi z książką od biologii) O, jest! Jeśli ktoś zamieni się w wilkołaka to można go wyleczyć za pomocą kwiatu - Nosełakoka. Fineasz: Dobrze. To ja z Ferbem idziemy poszukać tego kwiatka. Kto idzie z nami? Buford: Idźcie sami. Fineasz: Dobra. (Fineasz i Ferb idą do lasu) Izabela: O nie, kompletnie zapomniałam. Nie zdobyłam jeszcze odznaki łowcy wilków, a jesteśmy teraz w lesie. Kto chce ze mną zapolować na wilka? Buford: Ja! To na pewno nie będzie nudne! Izabela: Idziesz Baljeet? Baljeet: No.. ja.. Buford: Idziesz i już! Izabela: A wy? Kaja: Mi się nie chce. Stanley: Może innym razem. Summer: Nie przepadam za tym. Trzymaj się, Baljeet! Baljeet: Ty też uważaj na siebie. (Całują się na pożegnanie) Buford: O fuj! (Izabela, Buford i Baljeet idą do lasu) Kaja: To co robimy? Stanley: Gramy w karty? Summer: A w jaką grę konkretnie? (U Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Ferb, musimy znaleźć ten kwiatek, bo jeśli go nie znajdziemy to... A właśnie co się wtedy staje? Ferb: W sumie to nic. (U Izabeli, Buforda i Baljeet'a) Buford: Auuuuuuu! Baljeet: Co ty robisz? Buford: Przywołuję wilka. Dunderwilk: Auuuuuu! Buford: Widzisz? Odpowiedział mi. Izabela: Jest bardziej na północy. Idziemy po ciebie wilku! (U Kai, Stanley'a i Summer) Stanley: Makao. Kaja: Co?! Znowu? (Stanley daje ostatnią kartę na środek i wygrywa) Stanley: Tak! Wygrałem! Summer: Już piętnasty raz z rzędu. (U Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: I gdzie ten kwiatek może być? Ferb: Znalazłem go. Fineasz: Gdzie jest? Ferb: Za tobą. (Fineasz się odwraca i zauważa kwiatka, który jest większy od niego) Fineasz: Hmm... dziwne, że go wcześniej nie zauważyłem. (U Izabeli, Buforda i Baljeet'a) Izabela: Wilku, wilku gdzie jesteś? (Buford wącha okolice) Buford: Czuję go. Jest tam! Izabela: Już nam się nie wywiniesz, wilku! (Zarzuca sieć w stronę, którą wskazał Buford) Izabela: Mamy cię... (osłania rośliny) ...wilku? Ferb? Co ty tu robisz? Ferb: Szedłem sobie z Fineaszem poszukując pana Dundersztyca i nagle ktoś we mnie rzucił siecią. Izabela: Sory, myślałam, że to wilk. Buford: Najwyraźniej pomyliłem zapach wilka z tobą. Ferb: Co?! Uważasz, że pachnę, jak wilk? Fineasz: To dlatego tak śmierdzi psami. Baljeet: Macie kwiat? Fineasz: Mamy. Dunderwilk: Auuuuuu! Izabela: Tak, to wilk! To na pewno on. Fineasz: Słychać go tam! Ferb: Szybko! (Przyjaciele biegną, ale się zatrzymują) Fineasz: Ej, słyszycie to? Buford: Co? Fineasz: Jakieś krzyki. Izabela: To chyba nasi. Baljeet: A co jeśli dopadł ich wilkołak? Moja Summer! Idę po ciebie! (Kaja, Stanley i Summer stoją przy autobusie, a przed nimi Dunderwilk) Stanley: I co robimy?! Kaja: Krzyczymy! Nie chcę, żeby nauczyciel zmieniony w wilkołaka mnie pożarł. Summer: Baljeet, ratuj! Stanley: Ej, a gdzie inni z naszej klasy? Kaja: Pewnie śpią. Stanley: W dzień? (z autobusu wychodzi niewyspany Irving) Irving: Czy wy musicie się tak drżeć? My tu próbujemy spać. O wow, ale pan włochaty. Mógłby pan wreszcie się ogolić. (wraca do autobusu) Summer: Baljeet! (U naszych poszukiwaczy wilka) Baljeet: Słyszę Summer. Ona żyje! Summer! (Poszukiwacze przybiegli) Summer: Baljeet! Baljeet: Summer! (próbują do siebie dobiec, ale Dunderwilk zatrzymuje Summer) Dunderwilk: Niestety, ale teraz się nie da. Spróbujcie później. Baljeet: Ty umiesz mówić? Dunderwilk: Przecież od początku byłem człowiekiem. Summer: To dlaczego nas atakujesz? Dunderwilk: Atakuję was dlatego, że... (Izabela strzela w jego strzałą nasenną) Kaja: No, ej! Teraz się nie dowiemy dlaczego nas atakował. Izabela: Tak! Odznaka łowcy wilków zdobyta! Stanley: Teraz musimy go wyleczyć. Fineasz: Już nie trzeba. W strzale nasennej dodaliśmy również sok z kwiatka, więc za chwilę powinien się odmienić. Buford: Teraz możecie Sumjeetować. Baljeet: Summer! Summer: Baljeet! (zaczynają do siebie biec i się uderzają głowami) Baljeet: Ała. Summer: Chyba powinniśmy to jeszcze poćwiczyć. Baljeet: Tak, powinniśmy. (Napisy końcowe) (Autobus jedzie do Danville; Dundersztyc siedzi przy świecach w kocu) Fineasz: (przynosi mu gorącą czekoladę) Już panu lepiej? Dundersztyc: Tak, ale mógłbyś mi powiedzieć co się stało? Ja nic nie pamiętam. Fineasz: Był pan wilkołakiem. Niech pan pije do dna. Dundersztyc: Dziękuję. Zawsze człowiek przykryty kocem siedzi przy ognisku, a nie przy świecach. Gdzie moje ognisko?! Fineasz: W autobusie nie można przecież zapalać ognia! Dundersztyc: A to to nie ogień? Fineasz: Te świece są na baterie. Dundersztyc: To co tu tak śmierdzi dymem? Fineasz: Ach, to ja idę po gaśnicę. KONIEC Piosenki *Jedziemy na wycieczkę